Remember Us
by WhiteFox
Summary: It was meant to be a joyous occasion but sometimes hidden fears and insecurities can crumble even the most solid foundations. Severus/Harry.
1. Default Chapter

Author: WhiteFox  
Title: Remember Us  
Pairings: HP/SS  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, their backgrounds and surroundings. The only thing I own in this story is the current storyline itself. Everything else prior to it belongs to their respective owners.  
Author Notes: I would like to take this moment to declare that I have neither read nor seen Harry Potter and therefore any mistakes made in this story are through my own ignorance. Please take it in stride for the sake of the story.   
Warning: Rape, abuse, male pregnancy (non explicit), lemon.  
  
Prologue  
  
Severus Snape was not by nature a very outgoing nor expressive person, unless one counted his generosity in liberally exposing others to his sarcastic tongue and overall bad temper. Yet today his frowns seemed to have gone on holiday with his scowls and his temper forgot to wake up. Today, Severus Snape managed to unnerve everyone including the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. By being completely pleasant.  
  
"Albus, I swear the pressure of the war has finally cracked that twisted mind of his."  
  
Minerva Mcgonall was sitting in a comfortable wing backed chair facing the headmaster with a pained expression. It was late evening and the odd behaviour of one Professor Snape had finally driven her here.  
  
"Now really Minerva, I'm sure there's a simpler explanation than that. Tea?"  
  
"How much simpler can it be? More to the fact, what other explanation is there? Earl Grey, please."  
  
"What about the fact that Harry has been around for over a week without a mission? Mooncake? It's a Chinese Muggle food. Rather tasty if I do say so myself."  
  
"Harry has stayed in longer before and it has never affected Snape's behaviour. After seven years of marriage it's a bit late to start acting love-struck. These are quite tasty. How did you find them?"  
  
"Well then, I suppose we'll have to wait until dinner for them to tell us. Harry notified me about wanting to make an announcement just before you came in. A Chinese student Order member sent it to me with some information secreted inside."  
  
"I see. Interesting way of communication. Did he or she think it up on their own?"  
  
"No, it seems that that was how her ancestors smuggled messages to each other when they were rebelling. I have another. It has egg in it. Perhaps you'd like to try it back in your rooms?"  
  
"That is a wonderful idea. Goodbye Albus. See you at dinner."  
  
~*~  
  
The atmosphere at dinner was anticipatory. Dumbledore had let everyone know that an announcement was to be made by one Severus Snape and his life mate, Harry Potter-Snape.  
  
The two stars of the show were late.  
  
Finally, somewhere in the middle of the meal, the two men walked in. Severus was escorting his husband gently to the table, a smile of pride and joy lighting his normally dour features. Harry, on the other hand, looked drained but ecstatic.  
  
As they were noticed, a hush began to fall over the hall. By the time they reached the table, the hall was completely silent.  
  
For once undisturbed by the weight of the stares around him, Harry grinned and addressed his audience.  
  
"All of you present know that I have been wedded to Severus since my sixth year. In all this time, we yearned to have a child of our own and I would like to take the opportunity to share my joy with you. Everyone, as of today, I am officially two months pregnant!"   
  
~*~  
  
The celebrations had run well into the night. Every student at Hogwarts from all four houses had been supportive and cheered at their news.   
  
Finally retiring for the night, the Snapes bid their goodnights and retreated to the dungeons.  
  
"I still can't believe the potion worked."  
  
Harry relaxed and let out a contented sigh as warm arms embraced him. "I know Sev. It was such a touch and go thing. But now that we know it works, Remus and Sirius can finally start their own family too." Severus snorted and nuzzled the pale neck.  
  
"Oh joy, a whole new brood of canines running around in Hogwarts. As if your father's group and yours weren't enough."  
  
Harry chuckled. "You know you loved us."  
  
Severus sneered. "Of course I did. I always wanted to be known as someone with less than one thought in my head to rub together."  
  
Kissing his husband lightly on the lips, Harry lightly slapped his arm. "Be nice. Anyway, Sirius should have received my letter by now. They should be arriving…"  
  
"HARRY!WHATDOYOUMEANYOU'REPREGNANT?DOESTHEPOTIONWORKTHEN?DOES…"  
  
"…Now."  
  
"Be quiet Padfoot. It's 1.30 in the morning. They could have been sleeping." A glance at the couple near the door. "Or not."  
  
"Black. I see you still haven't managed to evolve into anything resembling an intelligent life form yet."  
  
Remus Lupin shared a look with his godson-in-law and they both shook their heads. Shortly before his marriage, Severus had been exposed as a spy for Dumbledore. This had caused both him and Sirius to be forced to tone down their enmity to work together. While each had a grudging respect for the other, it did not stop them from falling into old habits.  
  
Remus quickly stepped in before Sirius opened his mouth and woke up the whole of Hogwarts. "Severus, Harry. It's good to see both of you so well and with such good news. Congratulations!"  
He pointedly ignored the muttered, "Sour faces everywhere. The lemon farms will go out of business."  
  
Harry beamed and even Snape relaxed a bit, allowing a hint of a smile to escape. It didn't matter that everyone in school had seen him smile. It only mattered that Black /didn't/.  
  
"Thank you, Remus. Are you two planning on staying long?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "We only came by to congratulate you. We've just had a report from Draco. Ol' fish belly is on the move."  
  
"How is Draco? The twins are anxious."  
  
Draco Malfoy had surprisingly become a trustworthy ally. The blonde Slytherin had approached Harry for advice on how to find a way to work against Voldermort and be protected from his father. Harry had immediately taken him to Dumbledore. It wasn't much of a surprise when a day later, Harry found that Draco had been put under his tutelage.  
  
Teaching Draco what he needed to know about the Order and the way it functioned made them both realize the startling similarities each had to the other. Thus, their friendship was seeded and nurtured. When Draco was finally put on the field, he had been paired up with the Weasley twins. That was the first time Draco killed someone. The twins had comforted him and taken him under their wing.  
  
Harry watched and encouraged the blossoming relationship between the three much to Ron's mixed horror and amusement. In turn, Draco began to help Harry build up his self-confidence. Only the young Malfoy knew of the troubles which lurked Harry's mind. Things that he couldn't speak to his husband or best friends about. It wasn't the issue of trust. It was about empathy.  
  
"Draco is fine. He's already on his way back. He should be here by portkey in a couple of hours. Just some cleaning up to do."  
  
Harry nodded. Sirius beamed at his godson. "This is it, Harry. After all these years of war, wearing him down and bloodbaths, we're finally going to catch Voldemort!"  
  
Harry smiled and reached out to squeeze his excited godfather's hand. "Yes. We got Pettigrew last year and the raids have thinned the ranks of the Death Eaters considerably. But we must be careful more than ever now. Especially now. He will most certainly come after us once he hears that I am with child."  
  
Sirius smiled dimmed but he nodded in agreement. "You and Severus as mush as I hate to admit it, were right though in trying for a child now of all times. The war has dragged on far too long especially for those who have chosen to stay at Hogwarts to fight. Your pregnancy will breathe new life into them."  
  
Many of the students who had been a year above Harry, in his year and the subsequent years after had chosen to stay. What drew a lot of attention however, was that the majority of Slytherins had also opted to stay. Still, time had proven them sincere in the intentions to go against the Dark Lord and they had been accepted by the others. All who had reached a particular level of achievement were invited to join the Order. All had accepted.   
  
Sadly, because they were agents of Light while their family members were Dark, it was unsafe for them to live away from Hogwarts. Thus they had lived in the castle since they chose to stay that first year the war had officially broken out. They only ventured out for missions and raids. Some, like the researchers and strategists never even stepped of the grounds at all. It was terrible this captivity but they bore it for the alternative was death if they were lucky, or torture at the hands of the family they had refused to fight with.  
  
"Well, Harry. Sirius and I had better go. Severus, perhaps we could discuss this potion sometime in the future. After Harry's pregnancy has run its course."  
  
"Of course Lupin. Goodbye to you both."  
  
"Bye Sirius! Bye Remus!"  
  
Once they were gone, Severus insisted that Haary go to bed at once.  
  
"But Sev, It's not that late. I wanted to read that report Zabini sent me before I turned in."  
  
"Absolutely not. Your body needs rest. You may read the report tomorrow or I will read it for you. Now, you sleep."  
  
~*~  
  
And so the months passed and Harry and Severus quickly discovered together the mood-swings and cravings pregnancy brought a person. The more advanced the pregnancy became, the more sensitive Harry became. The slightest thing would cause him to flare up or break down. In the end, it was Draco whom Severus recruited to help him as Harry would respond to no one else when he was in a mood. Draco would sit with Harry in his room and quietly soothe the green-eyed Griffyndor's fears and insecurities.   
  
"Harry, Harry it'll be fine. Severus loves you both. He's ecstatic to have the child."  
  
"He won't be once he finds out about me. I just KNOW it," replied Harry despondently. "He'll leave me and find someone who suits him better. Someone clean."  
  
Draco winced. So that's what was bothering Harry. "Harry, you know he's not so shallow. He loves you Harry. Only you. Even if he found out he wouldn't leave you."  
  
Harry shook his head and placed a hand on his swollen belly. "But everyone will hate me and then they will hate him. He's already had so much pain in his life. I don't want to be the cause of more. He should never have… never have…"  
  
Draco was immediately alert. It took him a full minute to realize that Harry was not having a panic attack.   
  
"Oh my god! SEVERUS! SEVERUS! Harry's having the baby!"  
  
But no Severus came. Instead it was Sirius who rushed in.   
  
"Oh god, Harry's having the baby! Harry's having the baby!"  
  
"You idiots!" shrieked Harry. "Get ME to inFIRMary! DOn't just stANd THEre!"  
  
~*~  
  
When Severus returned he was greeted with the sound of his lover in a bloodcurdling scream. Fearing for his lover's safety, he immediately ran all the way to the infirmary and was met by Draco just outside the room.  
  
"Where have you been!?" cried Draco. Severus noticed an accusing glint in the blonde's eyes but ignored it for the moment.  
  
"Virgina Weasley was captured on a scouting mission and I was the closest at hand. It was an emergency mission. What's wrong with Harry?!"  
  
Draco just stared at Severus for moment and the older man had the distinct impression that he had failed something critically in those slate grey eyes. "Harry has been in labour for the past six hours."  
  
Another cry of pain pierced the air. Draco hunched his shoulders at the sound even as Severus winced.  
  
"I should be with him."  
  
Draco stepped in front of the door and shook his head. "No, right now it's only Poppy and a few other medi-wizards. No one else is allowed in, in case we distract them."  
  
Something was wrong. Severus could just feel it permeate the air. "What's /wrong/? TELL me!"  
  
"It's a breach birth. The baby didn't turn, so he's not in position to come out. They can't perform a C-section so their trying to turn the baby and get his head into position."  
  
Draco swallowed audibly and turned his head away. "There is a chance that either one of them or both might die."  
  
Severus felt the world turn on its side as he stumbled back and landed on the floor. He could do nothing except stare at the door which separated him from his family and wait.  
  
~*~  
  
"BASTARD! GODDAMN BASTARD! WHERE WERE YOU?! HARRY WAS CALLING FOR YOU ALL THE WHILE UNTIL THE PAIN BECAME TOO MUCH!"  
  
Severus just managed to escape being throttled by and enraged Sirius Black.  
  
"I didn't want to go! Dumbledore wouldn't let me refuse!"  
  
"You could have come to me! I would have gone for you!"  
  
"That's enough noise, if you please. Sirius, I needed Severus to go because he was familiar with the area Miss Weasley had been captured in. Severus, I'm dreadfully sorry about taking you away from your husband at such a critical time. It was very bad timing on my part but the information Miss Weasley had for us was extremely important. Time was of the essence. I hope you both understand."  
  
Neither did, nor did Draco who was leaning against the wall nearby, but none said a word. What was the point.  
  
So now they waited together, hoping and praying for the safety of the two in the room.  
  
~*~  
  
The wail of a newborn pierced the air, bringing everyone out of their stupor. Quite a crowd had gathered outside the door. Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, Draco, Fred and George, Sirius, Remus and Hermione were all there. Most of the others who would have been there were either still in the field on duty or in the infirmary being tended to and healing.  
  
The door opened and an exhausted Madame Pomfrey stepped out carrying a crying child wrapped in a soft towel.  
  
"Congratulations Severus. You are now the proud father of a healthy baby boy!"  
  
Everyone cheered and Hermione even hugged him as the forbidding man reached out to take his newborn son. But happy as he was, there was a part of him that remained stiff and frightened. What about Harry? Was all that blood on her clothes normal? There was so much blood. Could anyone afford to lose so much blood and live?  
  
"Poppy… Poppy, what about Harry? Is he alright?"  
  
Before the medi-witch could answer, a shrill cry from one of the doctor's cut her off.  
  
"Poppy get in here NOW!"  
  
She turned and ran into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Outside, the now silent group could here muffled shouts as they tried to fix whatever had gone wrong.  
  
Severus felt himself start to shake and even with his iron control he could not stop it. Passing the child to Remus, he stood in front of the door and placed his pale trembling hands against the dark wood.  
  
"Harry…"  
  
~*~  
  
It was another two hours before the door opened again. Severus stepped back allowing the weary Madame Pomfrey space to come out and close the door quietly behind her. Her face was serious and the tensions lines around her eyes were prominent.  
  
"Poppy? Is Harry… alright?"   
  
A deep sigh. "He's currently stable but we nearly lost him. He lost too much blood and his body is much too weak and damaged. He's still in critical condition. If he can make it through the next 24 hours, he will be on a slow road to recovery but he will recover nonetheless."  
  
Severus didn't know whether to be relieved or worried about Harry.   
  
"There's more. He cannot bear anymore children Severus. He MUST not. If he tries for another it is highly likely that he will die. His body is currently very weak and his magic is all but non-existent. I know the magic was a side effect that you both took into account but because of his physical health, he won't be able to perform even the smallest charm."  
  
Severus nodded. "I will make sure he rests and eats what he needs to recover."  
  
"Good. Don't give him anymore potions for sleep or health right now. It will just interfere with his recovery."  
  
Severus frowned, "Poppy, I've never given Harry any potions at all. I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Draco knew he had to step in before things escalated to the point where others found out things Harry had guarded so carefully.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, Severus. I think it would be better if we had this conversation elsewhere," he uttered quietly. Severus immediately realized that Draco was involved somehow and that Harry's well-being and privacy was at stake.   
  
"All right. Poppy is it alright to use the adjoining room to Harry's?"  
  
"Yes, yes that's fine. Severus leave your son with Remus and come with me. The rest of you can return to your duties."  
  
When she spoke like this, no one dared disagreed and even Sirius left without complaint.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco shut the door behind him with not a little reluctance. Raising his head, he bit his lip as he came face-to-face with the intense stares aimed his way.  
  
"Er…"  
  
"Draco, why have you been giving Harry potions without telling anyone?"  
  
The young man averted his eyes as he answered. "Harry has nightmares. Bad ones. He wanted to sleep a night through once in a while without waking up at all hours of the night. When… when he and Severus began to start a relationship, he didn't want him to know how messed up he was. He was afraid Severus would decide he was too troubled and leave him."  
  
Severus felt the slow burn of anger begin within him. In controlled tones, he voiced the next question. "Did he think that I was so shallow that I would leave him because he was feeling the effects of stress that life has put upon him?"  
  
The disappointment and hurt was obvious to Draco and the blonde winced.  
  
"It's not like that. Harry /knows/ you're better than that but he has moments of doubt. It's because of how he was brought up. It had nothing to do with you, Severus. But about a month into the relationship I told Harry that he had stop taking the potions. That it would be better to allow his body to heal itself properly. He never asked me for potions after that and I assumed he was recovering because I saw very little of him. When I finally went on a mission with him again he was completely healthy and I thought he was fine. Off the potions."  
  
"That was the time when Harry asked me to teach him potions!" Severus realized. It had that time spent together which had eventually paved the way for their getting closer. The irony wasn't lost on Severus.  
  
"Merlin, we learned about each other through all that time spent teaching potions. If I hadn't we might never have married at all."  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed and shook her head. "Harry is stubborn. We all knew that. It was foolish of us to take whatever he told or showed us at face value. Still, he should be waking around now and he'll want to see you Severus."  
  
The dark man nodded and swept into the adjoining room, his robes whispering softly. A sharp glance at Draco however told the younger man that the conversation was far from over.  
  
/Oh gods damn. Harry please forgive me./  
  
~*~  
  
Severus walked into the room expecting to find his husband sleeping on the bed.  
  
"Harry?!"  
  
A quick glance round confirmed that his mate was nowhere in the room and that a window which should have been closed was wide open. Severus spun on his heel and flooed Dumbledore immediately.  
  
"Albus! Albus, he's gone! Harry's gone! Albus do something!"  
  
"Calm down Severus! What about the baby?"  
  
"The baby is with Remus I think. I don't know. Albus we have to save Harry. He's not well!"  
  
"I'll send some men out immediately. Severus you are not to go. You must stay with your son for now. He will need you. If anything has happened to Harry you have to be well enough to care for your child."  
  
The headmaster's image disappeared and Snape snarled impotently at the now normal fire. How could Dumbledore do that to him? Stay back? His husband was out there! Still, it was thaqt hateful logic of Dumbledore's about his son which held him back. He couldn't leave his newborn son an orphan so soon after his birth. Harry would never have wanted that.  
  
"Damn you Albus! Damn Voldemort! Why can they not leave us in peace!"  
  
The Potions Master stormed out of the room to retrieve his son from his godfathers.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up with trepidation. The air around him was cloying and thick with the smell of incense. He sensed the softness of the bed beneath him and knew that he was not anywhere in Hogwarts.  
  
"My dear darling whore, finally awake I see."  
  
Harry's heart went cold. The sibilant hiss of his nemesis chilled him but not as much as the words.  
  
/He cannot know. I told no one but Draco and he would never tell./  
  
"I know what you are. You're not the pure, good saviour they think you are. You don't belong among them. You belong here with me, with us, under the earth. Away from the light. You were put on this earth for only one reason, my dear and that is to serve."  
  
Cold hands touched him. Stroking his skin gently yet invading his body, numbing his mind and sullying his soul. Harry trembled and tried to move but he was too weak and his body would not obey. He had not even been allowed his voice to protest.  
  
"There is no escape, dear one. You will serve us all and you'll love it. You will live and die in the dark a whore to Voldemort and those who follow him." 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. It's all in my head.  
  
A/N: For any other info on this story, refer to the prologue.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Three years later.  
  
It was blinding, the light. After so long in the dark with only the soft light of the incense, the sunlight burned his eyes. He hadn't spoken since he had arrived here. The spell on his voice had been removed sometime after his capture but he had never uttered a word.  
  
"There's someone in here!"  
  
Hands. Always hands were touching him. Lips, mouth, tongue, words. He trembled but held still. He learned early on that to resist only made it worse. He had submitted, letting whatever or whoever touch him at will. To use his body without a care for his pleasure. He was here to serve and only that. He was a whore and nothing more. He had no name and no identity. He deserved none.  
  
"Oh god, Harry!? Harry, is that you?! Harry, please answer me! It's Sirius! Harry!"  
  
He felt hands shaking him. Who was Harry?   
  
"Black, what on…"  
  
He felt familiarity tingle down his spine. He knew this voice. This voice warmed him. Made him feel safe. Why?  
  
Lifting his head, he tilted his head slightly, letting the black locks of hair part to allow him to see who the man with the Voice was. The moment he saw the tall man in black a rush of shame and self-loathing went through him. So strong that he wrenched away from the hands on his shoulders to bury his face away from the man. His voice, hoarse from disuse wrenched its way out of his throat to fill the air in pained shrieks.  
  
Don't look! Don't see! Don't look at ME! DON'T! PLEASE, NOT YOU. ANYONE BUT YOU!  
  
"Harry! Harry it's Draco! Look at me! Look at me! It's alright! Harry their gone! Their gone!"  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. Here was Harry who had disappeared three years ago but not the same one.  
  
/What happened to you? What did Voldemort DO to you?/  
  
As he tried to get the screaming man to calm down, Draco's training kicked in and as he looked around the room his heart sank. He knew exactly what had happened to him. The proof was on the walls, shelves even the floor.   
  
/They've broken you completely. Shattered into millions of pieces./  
  
And yet, somewhere deep inside his friend remained the spark, which had been love for Severus Snape. Draco wasn't blind. He had seen how Harry had reacted to Severus voice and then seen him recoil in shame. Somewhere, deep inside that shattered psyche was the same insecure and loving Harry.  
  
"We will bring you back." Draco whispered fiercely as he rocked the now whimpering man.  
  
"You WILL heal."  
  
~*~  
  
Severus stood outside the room as he listened to Draco soothe his husband. The older man had seen the room. He was too good at details not to realize what had happened to his husband in his three years of captivity.  
  
/My Harry. I'm sorry. So sorry I could not get to you sooner./  
  
Not that it made a difference, he thought bitterly. After they had finally managed to kill Voldermort, the Death Eaters had been quickly taken into custody or killed when resisting. Everyone had been eager to leave this place and return to their families with the good news of the death of the Evil Overlord. It had been pure luck that Black had remembered there was a hidden room in this corridor. It had never occurred to them that Harry might have even been a captive. They had given him up for dead six months after his kidnapping.  
  
/I'm such a fool. I gave up so easily./   
  
Too easily, he now realized. Close to its heels came the horrific realization that it could only have been one man who had manipulated his mind so.  
  
/He never truly approved of our relationship. He was the first to tell me to give up on Harry. To move on./   
  
Severus had never discovered the reason for Dumbledore's disapproval of their relationship. Only that the disapproval stemmed towards Harry instead of himself as he had expected. The old wizard had said nothing but those close to them like Remus and Sirius could sense the hidden hostility. It had reached the point where Harry would not see Albus without someone else present.  
  
When Harry had disappeared, Dumbledore had been appropriately worried but in the end he had been the first to suggest that Harry might have been taken from them permanently.  
  
/"I'm sorry Severus, but it has been six months. There have been no demands from Voldemort nor any sign of Harry. I think it's time for you to think about the possibility that Harry might no longer be among the living."/  
  
And like a fool, he had. He had thought about it, talked to Albus and in the end the man's subtle magic had worked its power over him. He had devoted all his time to his son and Harry had slipped to back of his mind, almost forgotten even.  
  
/Everytime Draco would try to talk to me about him but I would divert the subject. I haven't even told Silas about Harry, the one who gave birth to him./  
  
"Severus?"   
HaHHHHH  
He jerked out of his thoughts to come face to face with a worried Remus.   
  
"Lupin," he rasped out, voice choked with emotions.   
  
"I heard…"  
  
"Yes. It is Harry. He's been here all this time. Voldemort and the others have kept him here alive."  
  
Remus' eyes darkened with shock and guilt.   
  
"Alive… Is he… How is he?"  
  
Broken, thought Severus bitterly. Insane, abused, degraded to the point of not caring.  
  
"He… is not well. They weren't idle with him."  
  
A heavy silence enveloped them. They stood there, still as statues until soft stumbling steps alerted them to the approach of someone from the room. Draco emerged carrying the green eyed man who was wearing nothing but a sheet and a collar with a broken chain.  
  
"He's asleep," said Draco softly. "I couldn't get the chain off. It's been spelled. We'll need a locksmith or the key."  
  
The air was charged with suppressed magic and the two older men realized it was Draco. The blonde was noticeably upset and it was affecting his powers. His grey eyes were molten silver at the moment, telling everyone he was on the verge of losing control.  
  
"Draco, let me carry him."  
  
There was an ache in Severus voice which gave away his longing to touch his mate again but Draco stepped away from him, arms tightening around the sleeping figure.  
  
"Draco…?" Remus glanced questioningly at the younger man, puzzled about his actions. Severus was too shocked to do anything but stare.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
Severus barely restrained his flinch even as Remus exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Draco, what are you saying?! Severus is his mate!"  
  
Cold, slate eyes just stared back at them, tempered only by a wealth of sadness and sorrow.  
  
"I spent three years trying to convince him Harry was alive. Each time I was turned away, ignored. There are things in Harry's past Snape, that you knew nothing about. Actions, which you should have noticed, and tried to get him to explain. Instead, you placed all your faith into Dumbledore. You let him blind you and lead you down a less painful path. YOU LEFT HIM!"  
  
By now Draco had backed away ten steps and was rigid with anger. His whole body was tense and the air crackled audibly with his magic.  
  
"I thought you would be the last to give up. You seemed to love him so much. Yet, you were the first to turn away. You pushed everything of your time together into a neat little box and left it to rot. I've noticed Snape, when you talk to Silas, you mention nothing of Harry. Haven't you looked around your chambers? Everything indicates a solitary person with a child. There is no indication that Harry ever had a place in your life."  
  
Severus staggered back as if the words were a physical blow. It was true, he realized in growing horror. He had let all his memories, all his determination and trust in his husband be washed away under Dumbledore's influence and his own desperate attempts to escape the harsh reality that Harry might have suffered a fate far worse than death.   
  
/But that's not how it worked out, did it Severus?/ sneered a voice in his mind. /You wanted to believe so badly that he was gone, free from torture that you left him to suffer needlessly for three years. You essentially, killed Harry./  
  
"I… I didn't…" Severus stuttered, trying to find the right words but there were none. Remus was supporting him in concern as he watched the dark haired man turn so pale he was almost translucent. He didn't see Draco's expression change to one of guilt and regret. The young man addressed his old Potions Master again.  
  
"There were things I should have told you. Harry told it to me in confidence but still I should have told you. I regret not doing that now. Maybe, maybe it would have made a difference." Straightening his shoulders, Draco continued firmly, "Even so, it is too late for speculation. What happened, happened. But I will tell you certain things I should have in the first place, Snape. If you are ever going to get Harry to look at you without him killing himself in self-loathing, you are going to have to know."  
  
Severus could do nothing but nod weakly at the blonde who turned his back to them and walked away swiftly with his precious bundle.  
  
"Severus, don't be so hard on yourself. Draco was speaking in anger and guilt. Severus are you listening?"  
  
He heard the words but it didn't register. Nothing did except the sight of his husband chained to the bed naked, surrounded by sex toys of every kind and torture items. In his mind, all he saw were the scars on that pale flesh made by them and the submissive, broken look in those glassy green orbs. Gone was the fire and joy of life which made them glow, all that remained was a dull green devoid of life or will.  
  
/My fault. All my fault./  
  
"Harry…" he choked out. And uncaring of the man beside him, Severus Snape began to weep.  
~*~  
  
He woke up in an unfamiliar room. Looking around him he saw several other beds which were unoccupied and a table beside each one and one more at the foot of the beds.  
  
Where was he? Those strange people who had come into his world and dragged him to the surface were gone. But that pale man, the one with hair like the Other, had held him gently and he had felt safe. Only the Other had ever done that.   
  
It was strange, he mused, that this man resembled the Other so much. Maybe they were related? But he had never seen this one before. Only the Other.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
His head whipped to his right and he saw the pale man again. Smiling shyly, he lowered his eyes to the bed and nodded. Would this one be gentle with him as well?  
  
A gentle hand touched his chin, nudging him to lift his head. His wide green eyes, filled with shock met soft, worried grey.  
  
"Do you know where you are?"  
  
He shook his head. Memories beyond the dark were hazy and filled with pain and uncertainty. He always shied away from them. Now, they were almost non-existent.  
  
"What about a name? What's your name?"  
  
Again, he shook his head. He couldn't remember and no one had seen fit to give him one.  
  
"Why don't you speak?"  
  
Silence this time. Draco bit his lip in frustration and anxiety. Pomfrey had done a thorough check up on Harry and discovered nothing a little rest and care couldn't fix. But mentally, Draco knew he had a long way to go. Right now though, he would settle for hearing Harry speak.  
  
"Alright, I won't force you to speak but you should know your name at least. It's Harry Snape, formerly Harry Potter."  
  
Snape? That name made him feel strange. Something like happiness and self-derision warred within him. Why? It was just a name. Why affect him so?  
  
"Harry, my name is Draco Malfoy. Do you remember me at all?"  
  
Malfoy… Wasn't that the Other's name? Then this one must be related.  
  
Draco watched in surprise as Harry's wary expression melted away to be replaced by a warm, welcoming smile. His heart jumped at the thought that maybe his friend did remember him after all. That thought was promptly destroyed as Harry's lips, soft and pliant met his own. The other man pressed himself enticingly against the blonde, eliciting a soft moan from the unprepared blonde.  
  
The sound of his voice brought Draco to his senses and he quickly pushed Harry away, taking a step back for safety.  
  
/What was that? Why would he react this way?/  
  
"Why?" was all he managed to ask the silent man before him. He never expected a reply.  
  
"You are like Him… gentle…" Harry's voice was soft and whispery from disuse. Vocal cords which had been dormant for three years began to wake up.  
  
Draco went cold. Surely Harry couldn't have mixed him up with Severus?  
  
"Who is Him, Harry?"  
  
Harry leaned forward and gently touched the long blonde locks reverently.  
  
"…like Him… even the hair… color… all the same…"  
  
/Oh my god./  
  
His father. Somehow, in his captivity, Draco's father had managed to get Harry into a position where the young man adored him. And from what had just happened earlier, willing to give his body over to him.  
  
"Oh Harry…"  
  
Looking at the uncomprehending face before him, he reached out to gently stroke a pale cheek as he struggled not to cry.  
  
/When we finally do get your memory back, you're going to hate yourself so much. So much more than you did before. Will we lose you this time? Really lose you? By your own hand?/  
  
"Harry, you need to rest some more. I'll be back in a while. Until then you stay here, understand?"  
  
An obedient nod was returned.  
  
Without looking back, Draco walked out of the infirmary to meet with one Severus Snape.  
  
~*~  
  
He found the Potions Master brooding in front of the fire in his living room. The dungeons were as chilly as ever and even in the middle of summer the underground rooms needed help to remain heated at a tolerable temperature.  
  
"Severus."  
  
The Potions Master jerked around to see Draco standing by his desk, an unfamiliar Pensieve beside him.  
  
The blonde was troubled. Very much so. Something about Harry had caused this. He could see it from the way the grey eyes restlessly studied the room, avoiding his gaze. He only could not discern if it was anything recent or because of the secrets he had kept for Harry which he was now going to reveal.  
  
Draco straightened his shoulders and picked up the Pensieve, making his way over to Severus and seating himself opposite him. Placing the bowl on the table between them, he stared at it for a moment, coming to terms with himself for what he was about to do before abruptly meeting the older man's gaze.  
  
"What you are about to see Severus, are Harry's memories. Memories from before Hogwarts until when he finally came to reside here permanently. What you see here, you must swear on your life and magic to never tell a soul. If anyone ever found out, I fear that we would have recovered Harry only to lose him again should he know. As it is, I shouldn't even be letting you see this."  
  
"Why are you telling me now? Oaths such as yours are not broken lightly." Severus kept his voice level and neutral but inside he was churning with anger and hurt. Why had Harry confided in Draco? Why not him? Wasn't Severus his mate?   
  
"Because Harry loves you. He did then and does now but it's destroying him like a cancer. He cannot fight his demons alone and while he should have seeked out your help, once you see, you will understand why he came to me instead. Now Severus, do you swear?"   
  
Severus knew that Draco would leave and never speak of this again should he balk now. The young Malfoy had already lost faith in him but was allowing him a chance. A way to make it up to Harry. If he could.  
  
"I do so swear, on my life and my magic to never tell a soul through any medium of communication whatsoever, the knowledge which will be revealed to me tonight in this room."  
  
Draco nodded, satisfied. "Alright the Severus, take my hand. I'll guide you to the memories you need to see."  
  
Severus took the pale hand and a moment later the world dissolved around them.  
  
~*~  
  
~ Screaming.  
  
He could hear someone screaming.  
  
/A child./ His mind told him. The voice was young.  
  
Then the surroundings coalesced together in terrifying panorama.  
  
/Oh dear lord…/  
  
On the bed, face down screaming in agony was a child no older than four. Atop him was a hulking man who was thrusting himself into the young body beneath him with abandon. He was obviously delighting in the screams the boy was emitting and Severus felt bile rise in his throat as the boy's eyes opened to reveal verdant, pain filled emerald orbs.  
  
/No…/  
  
"This was the first he could remember clearly. There were others before but they are blurred in his mind. All one entity. All one face. His uncle."  
  
Draco's face was pinched and sorrowful. This was the second time in all his life that he ever witnessed the past of his friend.   
  
"His uncle raped him?"  
  
"Yes, and sold him. Harry is attractive as you know and as a child his helplessness drew the more sadistic kinds of people to him. Pale skin, dark hair and brilliant green eyes. His uncle made quite a lot of money. It continued in the house until he turned seven."  
  
The scene blurred and another memory formed around them.  
  
"Please sir, I have no where to go. Please help me."  
  
Pleading eyes looked up at the man, the frail hand clinging to the longcoat. The man looked down in surprise before a more sinister emotion passed across his face.  
  
"Have you no home, child? No family?"  
  
Young Harry shook his head. "No sir. I'm an orphan."  
  
Severus was horrified. "What is he doing?!" Why was Harry soliciting men on the street at age seven? What was he doing on the streets at all?  
  
"The neighbours grew suspicious or nosy I suppose. Not even Harry knows why but his uncle began to force him to sell himself on the streets otherwise he would be whipped and starved."  
  
Severus was in shock. He watched numb, as his eyes saw the young child allow himself be used and abused by all manner of people. Sometimes one at a time, sometimes in groups.  
  
"Harry said he would guess that almost twenty would use him a night."  
  
Severus couldn't breathe. Certain things fell into place. How Harry would never let Severus take him unless he could somehow see his lover. Why he always kept two candles burning while they slept. The way he was so adamant that their bedroom remain off limits to anyone, even the house elves. The locks he had had installed the moment he moved in and the multitude of spells he put on it every night without fail.  
  
"There's more. This was the basis for his low self-esteem and self-worth. The next memory shows you how he fell into loathing himself."  
  
Again the images shifted.  
  
A large man gently stroked young 9 year old Harry's cheek, who was kneeling on the floor before him. The child purred and nuzzled his uncle's hand before bending down to kiss his feet.  
  
"Good boy. Now look at me, boy."  
  
Harry looked up meeting his uncle's lust filled gaze.  
  
"What are you boy? Why are you on your knees?"  
  
There was no hesitation when he answered. His voice did not even quaver, so well-trained was he.  
  
"I'm a whore, master. I'm on my knees because I am not worthy to stand like a person."  
  
"And why are you not worthy? What makes you a whore?"  
  
"Because I do bad things. I let people touch me in my private places. I'm a whore because I do it willingly."  
  
"And do you like being a whore? Being used for nothing but sex?"  
  
"Yes, master. I like it very much."  
  
Draco tightened his grip on the Potion Master's arm as the older man tried to hex Harry's Muggle  
uncle who had begun to molest his nephew.  
  
"There's nothing we can do! This is past and gone! Besides, the muggle is dead!"  
  
Severus growled deep in his throat. He knew Draco was right, but watching as his mate was conditioned from childhood to believe he was nothing more than a sex toy caused rational thought to disappear from his mind.  
  
"How dare he! How dare he make Harry think he was doing it willingly!"  
  
"Alright, that's it. I'm taking you out. You're starting to froth at the mouth."~  
  
~*~  
  
Again their surroundings melted into nothingness, but this time when it reformed, it was the walls of the dungeons which greeted them.  
  
The moment Severus got his bearings he collapsed. All the anger transmuting itself into a wave of  
grief.   
  
"Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't I see it?"  
  
Draco gave the older man an unreadable stare.   
  
"Because he's had years to practice hiding it. And in the end he doesn't really think he's hiding anything at all. He believes himself to be of little to no value. Striving to prove himself to everyone, to live up to their expectations, never uttering a word against them. In a sense, while you always saw him as a rule breaker he was actually obeying the unspoken, unwritten instructions laid before him."  
  
Then Severus heard Draco's voice turn heavy with emotion.  
  
"And then there was the issue of his heritage to contend with. Were you aware that Harry had fae blood? Nymph blood to be exact."  
  
Severus went cold. It suddenly made sense. How everyone was inexplicably attracted to Harry. Why his uncle who abhorred anything magical would cross his own boundaries and touch his nephew in the foulest way.  
  
"No…"  
  
There was a legend among wizard kind. A folk tale among muggles about the nymphs and those with their blood. The blood of nymphs did not dilute as generations went on. They remained in the genes as powerful as a full blooded nymph. Because of this, many would be attracted to them but many knew better than to give in. Muggles rarely ran across them and even then they were reluctant to allow their minds to perceive their desire which had no logic for someone they never knew or wasn't even of the right gender.  
  
The magical communities left the nymphs to their own devices, much like they did the High Elves and the nymphs did the same. A joining of nymph with any other race was rare but not unheard of. However, some of the less upright wizards did try to capture the nymphs. Usually all they needed was one. The legend stated that should a person have intercourse with a nymph, he or she would excel in whatever they did. However it would only be once each time. Thus, for a painter, one time to bed a nymph would give him one breathtaking painting. Should he want another he would have to bed the nymph again. It was one of the main reasons nymphs rarely let themselves be seen and those with their blood never ever mentioned it lest they be captured and raped by others.  
  
That Harry had nymph blood explained his uncle's overwhelming lust. It also became doubly damning when he realized that Petunia as Lily's sister would have known about the legend and probably told her husband.  
  
"Yes. And you are right. His uncle knew. That was one of the major reasons he would rape Harry as well."  
  
Severus swallowed convulsively and as the rage ran through his veins, he wished that that scum who had hurt his mate was still alive so he could kill him himself. Draco avoided Severus gaze. Both of them were too emotional and unguarded at the moment. Finally, it was Severus who spoke first. His voice was soft, a sibilant note of menace lacing it as he tried to keep himself in check.  
  
"Is there more?"  
  
Draco nodded, closing his eyes only to open them again quickly. His mind's eye still seeing the image of his friend broken and battered.   
  
"It's basically the same. Up until after the Tournament. In our fourth year, something changed. He had become withdrawn and troubled. I saw it but I don't know what happened to change him. It was at the beginning of fifth year when I approached him for help. A little over 5 months, we had come to trust each other and began to tell me little things, small fears. Later, we divulged other secrets. It wasn't until end of the year after my third mission did I find out Harry wasn't just suffering from simple lack of confidence. I tried to help the best I could, and then he fell in love with you."  
  
Severus looked up from where he had been staring to meet blank grey eyes.   
  
"It was the best and worst thing that ever happened to him."  
  
It hurt. That statement, made with no malice and no anger. Just stating a fact. It hurt. It must have shown for Draco's eyes dropped and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
  
"When he fell in love with you, it made determined to get over whatever was bothering him. It helped him out of his deperession. But at the same time, it made him insecure. All the teachings, all the words he had been told growing up began to resurface. He became insecure of himself. He never doubted his magic, but even when he was pregnant he lived in constant fear that you would leave him. That you would find someone 'better', someone 'clean' as he puts it."  
  
"I would n…" /Never, Severus? But you did leave him. You abandoned him at the most crucial moment. You broke your vow and without a second thought either./  
  
Wrenching his thoughts away, he found Draco looking at him with an expression which mirrored his inner thoughts. Pursing his kips for a moment, the blonde did not say anything but continued speaking. Here, Severus could see the tension returning to his shoulders. Why?  
  
"Harry was afraid that once people found out about him, they would turn on you. Claim that you took advantage of him and used him for your own pleasure. He didn't want that to happen. He was terrified of ruining what would be a chance for you to have a happier life. And yet, he loves you so much that he couldn't bear to leave. The very thought of leaving your side would make him hysterical."  
  
Severus kept quiet as Draco fell silent. He could see the blonde was trying to prepare himself for whatever it was he was going to tell Severus next. More than likely, it would be worst than anything else he had heard so far but he would listen. Too many secrets, all bringing trouble. He only hoped they weren't revealed too late.  
  
~*~  
  
A soft hand, weathered by age and experience caressed his face. He opened his eyes and met another distant pair. Familiar. They eyes were so familiar. This face, he could remember vaguely having seen this face before. It made him feel repulsed yet warm at the same time. Like he should obey and yet not.  
But a slave never disobeyed. A pet was always obedient. And a tool must be used.  
  
Rising from the bed, he silently crawled onto the man's lap and sank down on the exposed erection. He let out a silent moan as he felt the man enter him. It burned without and preparation but he was used to it and it did not deter him. Knowing what the man wanted, he bowed his head in submission as he began to move around the man.  
  
Hands grabbed his hips as the man began to thrust up to him in rhythm. They continued like this for a few minutes before the man let out a soft his and he felt the man spill his seed within him. Getting up, he knelt before the man and licked him clean. The man was smiling and reached down to pat his head softly. Well done, it meant. The man waved his wand and he felt a strange sensation within him and realized that the semen in him had been cleaned. He ducked his head in thanks and stayed on his knees until the man left, robes swishing around him.  
  
The and only then, did he climb back into bed, falling asleep quickly. It would seem that this place wasn't very different from his other home at all. 


	3. chapter 2

A/N: Just in case the reviewers for this story didn't read my new one Notes of Spring. I want thank you all for the lovely reviews. It inspired me to write this quickly. I'm sorry to say though that the next part will be longer in coming. But please bear with me. Enjoy the story and remember to Review!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Once Remus was sure little Silas was sleeping fine he went to the adjoining room and sat down on the couch beside a brooding Sirius. The animagus had no idea whether to be elated Harry was alive, sad at the condition he was in or raging at the obvious treatment his godson had had to endure during the past 3 years.  
  
"The little one sleeping alright, Remi?"  
  
"Yes. He was quieter today. It's almost as if he knew something was up."  
  
Remus was also a little disturbed. It was the first time ever that Silas had asked for his mother.  
  
"Silas did something peculiar today."  
  
"Oh? What did he do?"  
  
"He asked me if he could see his mother."  
  
Sirius head shot round to stare at Remus. The werewolf shook his head.  
  
"No, he's never done it before. And as far as I know, no one has mentioned Harry or maternal figures around him either. I have no idea where it came from."  
  
"It could be one of those random children babblings."  
  
There was a hopeful look in Sirius eyes and Remus found himself nodding hesitantly.  
  
"It is possible. I guess I'm just so rattled at finding Harry again that when the question, ill-timed as it was, was thrown at me I began to look for things that weren't there."  
  
His best friend nodded and settled back into cushions of the couch.  
  
"How's Snape holding up? It's gotta be hard for him."  
  
The feud between Sirius and Snape had died a quiet death a week after Harry went missing. The obvious grief the man had displayed while being forced to wait instead of being part of the search for his husband had struck a chord in Sirius and they had eventually left their fighting behind them.  
  
"I don't know. Apparently there was more going on with Harry than anyone ever knew. Only Draco seems to have been privy to whatever it was. He should be with Severus right now. He said something about telling him things he needed to know."  
  
A frown appeared on the other man's face.  
  
"Why would Harry confide in Draco and not Severus? It doesn't make sense."  
  
Remus shrugged.   
  
"I don't know either. Don't jump to any conclusions though. Harry and Draco were close but they were never involved."  
  
Sirius closed his mouth and nodded.   
  
"It's so confusing. I hope everything doesn't blow up in our faces. The whole world is celebrating Voldemort's death and here we are nearly falling apart. I always thought victory would be sweet. Instead, I just feel this aching weariness in me."  
  
Remus breath hitched. He knew how the other man felt. Anyone who had been so intricately involved in the war probably felt the same way.   
  
/So many gone. So many with lost innocence we can never give back or regain. This war has ruined so many lives before they had a chance to begin. What will we do now?/  
  
They had been fighting so long. As agents, survivors, warriors, soldiers. What was left to those whose life had been consumed by war? Where would the children who were children no longer go? What would they do in a world no longer needing their brand of protection? How would they adjust?  
  
/The Slytherins will find difficulty in being accepted into society but the others, the others will find it difficult to accept back society. They have all lived so long without it, especially in the crucial formative years of their lives. They will always feel separate. Knowing what they know, having seen what they have throughout the years./  
  
And if it was so difficult for them, what would happen to Harry, his mind suddenly asked. Where would someone, who had endured nothing resembling a peaceful life go in a world only too eager to put the devastation of behind them and move forward into an era of peace?  
  
"I fear for everyone here," murmured Remus to himself softly catching his best friend's attention. "But I fear mostly for Harry who has never really had a chance to just be. Always he has been something to someone. What will he do now? Where will he go?"  
  
"He has us, Remus."  
  
The werewolf faced his friend at those firm words. Staring into steady dark eyes, he listened to the words his friends spoke.  
  
"He has us. No matter what happens, what he has become, he will always have his family. You, me, Severus, Draco, the Weasley's and anyone else who ever truly cared for him. We are his family and we will stand behind and beside him. I couldn't help him before, but I will not sit back and wallow in self-pity when I have the opportunity to help now."  
  
The knot of anxiety which had taken residence in his stomach without his notice, began to loosen in Remus at those words. A small smile crept to lips and a spark in his eyes which had died three years ago began to reignite.  
  
"You're absolutely right, Padfoot. And I'm with you all the way."  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy's steps were silent as he made his way to his sanctuary. His steps were heavy and grief stricken. He had returned to the underground base to find Voldermort a pile of ashes and many of the Death Eaters cold corpses on the ground.   
  
The boy, Harry was gone as well. He assumed he had escaped or been taken back but when no proclamations had been given shouting the return of the Boy-Who-Lived, Lucius had to allow himself to contemplate the idea that Voldermort might have killed him before meeting his own demise.  
  
/But then where is the body?/  
  
Pushing the door open to his hidden home, Lucius let his tumultuous thoughts run amok in his head as he sank onto the couch before a blazing fire.  
  
"Oh Harry," he murmured sadly, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."  
  
And it was all /His/ fault.  
  
~*~  
  
George Weasley was exhausted and drunk. But he wasn't celebrating. No, he was in fact drowning his sorrows. Draco had not been to see him since his final mission to attack the Dark Lord and his twin and other lover Fred, was in a coma in the infirmary.  
  
/Where he has been for the past two years./  
  
Bitter. George was bitter. Draco seemed to manage to hold himself together and George as well, but when the blonde wasn't there, the red head fell apart. He needed his twin back. It was impossible to live with only a third of your soul.  
  
/Draco, where are you? I need you. Fred needs you too. We should go see him./  
  
A little over three months ago, he had been taken of active duty after being declared mentally unfit. It was a gross understatement. The normally vibrant and outgoing prankster had become clingy and unreasonable. He wavered between lucidity and insanity and until Fred woke up, he would remain so. Even Draco only managed to give him solace temporarily.   
  
He stumbled through the doors of the medical wing which swung open silently. Shuffling quietly down between the beds containing slumbering injured, he found himself unconsciously approaching a private room at the end of the hall.  
  
It was quiet inside, and George struggled with himself to understand why he was here.   
  
/Fred is on the other side. Not here. Why am I here? What is this attraction?/  
  
Frowning, he absently entered the room and approached the sleeping figure on the bed. As he stared at the stirring figure, he struggled to remember what it was that attracted him. He remembered something. A story his mother had told him so long ago. What was it…  
  
/…fairy? No… Fae! Attract people… and something about a… a wish?/  
  
And then George remembered.  
  
/We have a fae! I could wish for Fred to wake up! All I have to do…/  
  
He reached down and pulled away the sheet covering the nubile body. Entranced by the nymph magic, he eagerly scrambled over the body. All thoughts about right and wrong and betraying his lovers absent from his mind. Only two things dominated his thoughts.  
  
To get his Wish and to take this sweet body.  
  
Warm arms divested him of his garments and pulled him closer. George moaned and began to grind his hips against the creature beneath him.  
  
He looked down into green eyes and whispered hoarsely, "You can get him to wake up can't you? Get Fred to wake up."  
  
And the legs parted, allowing entry into the silken heat. He sank into heaven with a low growl and began to rock his hips. Arms and legs closed around him pulling him closer to feel the warmth of the other body against his. Lips, red and swollen from use touched his ear gently as the fae replied softly.  
  
"If that is your Wish."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco stiffened as he felt his soulmate's arousal through their bond. There was an urgency laced into it which made him uneasy.  
  
/Fred is still unconscious. George would never seek anyone else out but me. What is he doing?!/  
  
And then his eyes widened in horror.  
  
/No…/  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Severus was startled when his former pupil who had been about to say something, shot to his feet and ran to the fireplace grabbing a handful of floo powder.  
  
"Draco?!"  
  
"Severus, hurry! We need to get to the infirmary!"  
  
/Harry!/  
  
Two quick strides and a handful of floo powder later, they were both in the infirmary and making a beeline for Harry's room.   
  
A room the mentally unstable and completely shit-faced George Weasley was exiting from.  
  
Severus felt as ill as Draco looked.   
  
The blonde was shaking as he stepped towards his lover. His voice cracking as he spoke.  
  
"George… What have you done?"  
  
The redhead swayed where he stood, a sloppy grin on his face. He exuded sexual satisfaction and his eyes held the manic light of someone not all there.  
  
"I made a wish. I wished for Fred to wake up."  
  
Severus felt his throat close up. Surely he didn't mean…?  
  
/Harry was his friend! How could he?!/  
  
Draco, unwilling to believe his lover so far gone as to be so callous, asked another question. His eyes screaming his need for George to deny what he knew had happened.  
  
"We all wish Fred would wake up, George. We just have to wait."  
  
George shook his head happily and fell to the floor as he lost his balance. Grinning up at the two man towering above him, he answered, "Not anymore. I made a Wish. There's a fae in that room. Fucked it good. Fred will wake soon!"  
  
The last thing George remembered was the scream of rage Severus Snape let loose before sending him flying into the wall and unconsciousness.  
  
~*~   
  
Draco bit his lip in anxiety as he watched his sleeping lover on the bed. George had been placed in the bed beside Fred and was in deep sleep. Severus was in Madame Pomfrey's office telling Sirius and Remus what happened and raging at her for her lack of caution. Draco was only glad they had put up silencing charms before getting into the argument. From the vibrations he could feel from the floor, there was more than a little object breaking going on.  
  
He had never seen the man so angry before. George had suffered a concussion, broken shoulder and elbow as well as a dislocated hipbone just from impacting against the wall. If Draco hadn't held Severus back, the older man would probably have hexed the redhead to death.  
  
There was guilt in his heart as Draco realized that at that moment he really couldn't find any reason to blame him. Not after what his lover had done. And yet, Draco knew that it wasn't completely George's fault. The ability to resist the attraction depended a lot on the person's willpower to ignore it. In his lover's precarious mental condition, it was easy to see that that was next to impossible.  
  
/But still, I don't think Severus is going to be as understanding or forgiving./  
  
And what would George think of himself when he finally regained lucidity? How would he react knowing he had raped someone he had come to regard as a brother for his own selfish purpose?  
  
/I don't know what to do anymore. Everything's spinning out of control. Too many things are happening at once. What do I do?/  
  
"Draco?"  
  
The soft query made the blonde lift his head to see the two remaining Marauders standing at the foot of the bed, concern evident in their eyes. There were also hints of anger there, more so in Black but neither of them tried to attack.  
  
"You know..?"  
  
Remus nodded, tightening his grip on his friend who growled softly eyes on George before returning his gaze to Draco.  
  
"Yes. Severus flooed us a few minutes ago. Silas is with Charlie under strict instructions not to let anyone know he's there. He thought you might want some company and someone to talk to. He's still preoccupied with Poppy."  
  
"Thank you," smiled the blonde gratefully.   
  
Gesturing to the chairs on the other side of the bed, he invited them to sit.  
  
"How are you holding up, Draco? You haven't had a proper break since we returned from the mission. Have you even eaten yet?"  
  
Sirius may be angry at George, but one look at the bedraggled blonde and everything else was pushed aside. Draco had been the strong one for so long, and the man knew he was due for a breakdown soon. He had been the support and glue which had held George together, had been the confidant to Harry and borne the guilt of keeping his oath, been the one to watch over Severus and try to help the man make things right in his life, even for Sirius and Remus he never truly showed weakness, wanting them to see he was fine so that they could worry about themselves. All this, from the moment Harry had disappeared. It was almost as if he had been standing in, waiting for his best friend to come back.  
  
/And now he's back, and Draco's shields are collapsing as is he./  
  
Remus got up and sat down beside Draco.  
  
"Draco, you can rest now. We are here. We'll be here for you. Lean on us for awhile. You don't always need to be strong one. It will break you in the end."  
  
/Like it broke Harry./  
  
And that was enough. As the tears began, Draco found that he could not stop the flow. Curling up in Remus warm arms, he heard Sirius approach as well, and felt another pair of hands rubbing his back soothingly. All his pain, anguish, the guilt and turmoil in him, he let out in tears and heart-rending sobs. 5 years of pent up grief and regrets were trailed down his face in salty tears.  
  
"Shh, things will work out Draco. You'll see. It will be a difficult road but we will make it. Trust in yourself and in us. It will be alright in the end."  
  
And so continued the whispered litany as the two friends comforted the younger man. They did not see the dark figure at the door watching quietly as the tears subsided and the men finally retreated allowing the other his space to compose himself.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Tremulous and heartfelt, it said much for Draco Malfoy's condition.  
  
"You are family, Draco. Harry thought of you as brother. You are in effect, our godson too."  
  
Just then, Sirius saw Severus at the door.  
  
"And what about you, Severus? How are you holding up?"  
  
A tired shrug.  
  
"As well as can be expected I suppose. However, there is something else I wish to speak to all of you about. It's about Harry."  
  
Something in his tone caused them to focus on him immediately.   
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
Ignoring Remus' sharp tone, Severus leaned against the doorframe tiredly, before answering.  
  
"Poppy has just finished checking on him."  
  
No one missed the way his grip tightened on his wand and all tensed. There was definitely nothing good coming.  
  
"It would seem that Harry has been penetrated twice. Although traces of… him," a nod to the sleeping Weasley, "were found. The first attacker was wise enough to remove all traces of himself."  
  
Remus hated himself for asking this and cast an apologetic look at Draco.  
  
"Could it not just have been the same… person… both times?"  
  
This time it was Draco who answered. His tone was soft and had no anger in it, reassuring Remus.  
  
"No, it wouldn't make any sense. George knows that to make one Wish, you sleep with a fae once. His only wish was for Fred to wake. There would be no reason for him to…"  
  
Severus nodded in agreement.  
  
"Draco is correct. Aside from that, the first attack took place some two hours before the second. At that time, there were reliable witnesses including a sober Charlie stating that… he… was on the Quidditch pitch at that time."  
  
"This is bad. We have one unknown entity running around our camp who not only knows we have a fae, but is not afraid to exploit him. He has to dealt with."  
  
The look on Sirius face was enough to make anyone understand why he had been a believable murderer before. The fact that no one could miss that the said fae was his godson Harry Potter, mated to Severus Snape, but would still violate him anyway made the animagus blood boil.  
  
"Calm down Padfoot. We can't go off, half spelled. We need to find out who it is first."  
  
"It has to be an ally, much as it disgusts me to admit. A Death Eater would have either killed him or taken him."  
  
This was even more troubling. The people in the castle while all allies were numerous and there was a constant flow in and out at the moment and revelers and family visiting wounded came and went. Who was to say that the guilty party had not already left?  
  
"I hate to say it, but we will have to worry about it later. Right now we have to focus on the problems we /can/ do something about."  
  
No one disagreed with Remus and the werewolf let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"First, where will Harry stay when Poppy releases him?"  
  
An hour earlier and Draco would have suggested his home but after what had occurred, he knew it was no longer safe. And he doubted Severus would have agreed even if it were the last place on Earth.  
  
"What about with you and Sirius?" he suggested instead.  
  
/He can't stay with Severus because it would most likely make him hysterical again. Like back in Voldemort's base. Until we can get around that…/  
  
"Severus, are you ok with this?"  
  
One look at the man was enough to show he was most definitely not ok, but gave a curt nod all the same.  
  
/Oh Harry, I wish I could take care of you./  
  
But the memory of his husband's reaction to him was fresh in his mind. He knew that it wouldn't be conducive to his healing to force his presence upon his love when all it did was agitate him.  
  
"Are we going to let anyone know?"  
  
"I very much doubt, Draco, that there is anyone who doesn't know or wouldn't know by tomorrow, judging from the amount of people who were present for the mission and were here when you brought Harry to Poppy."  
  
"That's not good at all. They'll all be eager to see him and he's not in any state for that."  
  
And probably wouldn't be for a long time, if ever.  
  
It hung unspoken but present between the four.  
  
"We will have to let Ron and Hermione see him, though. They'll be back tomorrow and they won't believe anything they hear. We'll have to let them see him."  
  
"That is without question. It does pain me to admit that out of everyone, there are so few of us whom Harry regards as family left."  
  
Draco felt his lips twist and Severus avoided looking at the blonde. They might have reached a level of understanding, but the blonde had far from forgiven the man for leaving his loved one behind so easily.  
  
"I know," replied Remus quietly, missing the byplay between the two men although Sirius had not. The animagus kept silent however, choosing to delve into this mystery another time.  
  
"Only Percy, Charlie, the twins and Ron left from the Weasley's, Hermione and her mother, Draco, you, Sirius and I. Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Crabbe and so many others are still here too, but they're not /family/."   
  
"Gentlemen, a word if you please."  
  
All turned to see Minerva McGonagall standing beside Madame Pomfrey. Both women looked extremely displeased and nervous.  
  
"Minerva? What is the matter? Has something happened?"  
  
The woman in question swallowed nervously and gripped her hands together tightly.  
  
"I've been informed by the Headmaster that Harry is to be taken into Ministry custody and sent to St.Mungo's for intensive trauma therapy. Effective immediately."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Severus broke from his stupor and ran to Harry's room. The other three followed, missing the guilty glances the two women shared.  
  
Severus flung the door open and for the second time in his life, felt his heart break as the bed which his husband should have been in showed up empty.  
  
The howl of rage and grief rang through the halls and many of the revelers stopped in their merry making, frozen by the chills the sound brought forth in them.  
  
Severus was beside himself with anger. How dare they?! How dare they take him away! When he had finally gotten him back! They had no right!  
  
"No right! YOU HAD NO RIGHT! GIVE HIM BACK!"   
  
McGonagall quickly cast a binding spell on the enraged man, preventing him from casting on her when it became obvious that he would not relinquish his wand to the strongest summoning charm. A quick glance at the three other men, and she quickly immobilized them as well. Draco and Sirius had nearly managed to hex her. A quick flick of her wand and a silence bubble was put up around them.  
  
/Although, I fear Severus has already woken up most of the patients./   
  
"Listen! Listen, please. It's for the best! They know what to do there. They are trained for trauma. We would only have made things worse if we kept him here."  
  
"You know nothing! Nothing!" spat Draco venomously. "You think Dumbledore is so great! You think he's always right! Well, you're wrong! Dead wrong! Seeing you follow his lead blindly makes me sick!"  
  
"Can't you think for yourselves?" cried Sirius. "Poppy, you're a medi-witch for god's sake! Surely you know that the best way to heal from trauma is to be surrounded by loved ones!"  
  
"I know, Black. But you must understand, Harry isn't just a normal trauma case. I doubt I know enough to help and in his case, normal methods won't work."  
  
"CASE?! CASE?! He's not a 'CASE'! How dare you label him like that! I never expected that of you Poppy! You always seemed to treat your patients as individuals! Is that what you were thinking when you helped me every full moon?"  
  
The witch turned away from the hurt, accusing golden eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But it really is for the best."  
  
The other woman sighed in resignation.   
  
"I am truly sorry, but unless you promise not try to free Harry or see in while he is in St.Mungo's, I will have to obliviate you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
For the first time, Minerva flinched at the absolute hate she saw in their eyes. Never had she ever seen such negative emotion directed at her.  
  
"It's only until Harry returns. Then your memories will be returned to you."  
  
That did it. With a cry of fury, Severus broke from the spell, freeing the others with him and was just about to curse the witch when Blaise ran into the infirmary.  
  
"The St.Mungo's carriage was attacked! Harry has been taken!"  
  
~*~   
  
Lucius had been lucky. Very lucky, to have left his hideaway for a second time on the same night. There had been no reason for it. Just an unreasonable need to go /somewhere/.  
  
Or maybe, it was the Wish he had made.  
  
Whatever it was, Lucius Malfoy had chanced upon a St.Mungo's carriage broken down by the road he was walking. There were two aurors present plus the two more medical staff. He frowned to himself.  
  
/Why aurors? Unless it's someone important. But, there has been no news./  
  
And then Lucius felt a niggling suspicion. Could it possibly be?  
  
/Even if it isn't. I have to know./  
  
He was lucky that the aurors were distracted, trying to help fix the broken wheel. They couldn't do it with magic as the carriage had a charm to prevent any magic being cast on it. This was to protect the staff from injury if the patient was volatile and prone to fits of magic.  
  
He incapacitated the aurors first, then the two St.Mungo's workers. Grabbing the keys from the belt of one of them, he quickly unlocked the door and flung it open.  
  
He felt his heart triple its rhythm as he saw familiar green eyes staring at him in fear.  
  
"Harry, Harry my little one. It's Lucius. Remember me?"  
  
And the fear bled away as recognition and delight took its place. The pale form crawled forward and launched itself into the blonde man's arms. Lucius was startled to realize Harry was speaking.  
  
"Frightened… lonely… lost. Lost you… found you but… not you… The dark man… feel good and bad…lost. Scared…"  
  
Lucius cradled Harry in his arms, and held him tight as he apparated quickly. He had no wish to be caught by the Ministry or the straggling Death Eaters out for revenge. As they entered his haven, he began to whisper soft comforts into the young man's ear.  
  
"I'm here. I'll keep you safe. Don't worry. Lucius is here."  
  
Laying him gently on the bed, he stroked the pale cheek gently as the other clung to his robes desperately. Afraid he would vanish or be taken away.  
  
"I won't go anywhere, little one. Remember my last Wish? Remember? I wished to be able to protect and care for you. I won't hurt you. Never you, my little one. You've been hurt enough."  
  
And he received the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Filled with all the trust and faith in the world, and all for him.  
  
~*~  
  
Safe. He was safe. The Other, Lucius, had come for him. He was safe now. Trust. He could trust this one. This one, who stirred no strange feelings in his heart. Here, all was calm. There was only protection. No strange, conflicting emotions making him want to laugh and cry at the same time. He felt nothing. Only knowing that he would be protected here. And he would stay, and be a good pet. It was only right.  
  
His new master sat on the bed, beside him and covered him with the duvet. It was so wonderfully warm. He had been so cold in the carriage.  
  
"Sleep, little one. I will be here. I will watch over you."  
  
When the master orders, a pet must obey. And so, even though he wanted to watch his new master some more, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He didn't want to make the Other, angry and give him back to those people from the carriage. He wasn't like the other pets.   
  
He was a good pet.   
  
The Other would keep him. 


End file.
